


Humans & Vampires

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: His boyfriend is a vampire. He is not.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Humans & Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> It is a crime to have a Vampire AU without Vampire!Mark, he is destined for that role.

Mark, a vampire by birth, was still in the growing stages and would be until he chose an age to settle at. He always thought he’d choose a youthful age until he met Jackson. Mark remembered that moment down to every detail, an encounter he’d never forget and soon after, they became boyfriends.

When Jackson found out about Mark’s true nature, Mark expected endless questions and prepared to answer each and every one of them without getting annoyed. To his surprise however, Jackson asked about things rendered specifically to the vampire and that’s how he learned his human boyfriend had been adopted at birth by a vampire family.

“So when are you going to turn me?” Jackson asked one day after a much needed feeding session, the bite mark on his neck healing quickly with the help of his lover’s power.

“What?”

Assuming his boyfriend was against the idea, Jackson rambled in panic, “Are you not going to turn me? You want me to grow old without you? I’ll grow old until I die and then you’ll eventually move on and just think of me as a first love?!”

“You’re not even my first love.”

“So I’m going to be a forgotten fling?!”

“Oh my gosh. Stop.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realise you wanted to be turned. You’d have to give up your human life.”

“You’re more important, I want to spend eternity with you.”

Surprised by those words, Mark went silent. Though they had discussed the future before, the whole Jackson aging and him not thing, the moment was intense. Stepping closer and planting a kiss on Jackson’s lips, he decided, “We’re still young, maybe sometime in the future.”

He knew the day he’d turn Jackson, the younger man would not age and then he would settle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> I tried a different approach to a Vampire AU, I hope you like it.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
